User talk:Aleal
Enid Cafritz Nice work! — Scott (talk) 14:44, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm pretty thrilled. Still skimpy, but at least we have few basics and a good starting point (and in this case, I didn't feel a need to be wary of it being a different person with the same name, since how many women in the past century would be named "Enid Cafritz?") Say, you don't happen to have any of the La Choy ads, especially the "Housewife" one? I'm hoping to eventually solve some other actor mysteries, housed at Henson Film Actors Notes for now, so I can save my research without prematurely creating a potentially wrong actor page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:54, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'll have to check and see what I ave for la Choy stuff. But yeah, I should have something along those lines. — Scott (talk) 15:25, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :::Hooray! I have a strong feeling that the woman in the Baker Films *is* Saralou Cooper, the same woman in the Housewife ad, but without having seen that ad, I'm reluctant to rely on a YouTube person's comment. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:27, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Do you want me to hang onto those pictures a little longer? — Scott (talk) 04:15, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :Yes, please! I just labeled them (I can never find the Image Portal thingummy when I need it). I know it's been a week or so, but ghive me time! Now I'm all pressured. I don't think we ever did decide how to do it, but I'll try and create a blanket Looney Tunes page, describe the issue, mention the Bugs and Daffy cameos and one Sesame reference to Bugs, and include any connections. I'm glad I'd resaved the Sesame comic image too (I removed it from Cliff Roberts the other day, having found an actual picture of the man, but I'm piecing together bits of info and images to create an article on the actual comic strip). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:18, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::It's alright, don't feel pressured. I'll place them in the Image Chamber (named because I thought it would be easy to remember). Also, what links to Image:Junkpeople.jpg, and is it just there temporarily? — Scott (talk) 04:21, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :::Discussion with Matt/Cantus on his userpage, over whether they even existed. He's the one who created the Junk People redlink, though, so I guess it's up to him if he wants to use it. Anyway, now I must once again live in fear of the image reaper. Hooray! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:23, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::::And thanks, the redirect may help. I may not have mentioned it, but I admit I have trouble remembering which pages have a Muppet Wiki prefix, whether it's "MuppetWiki" or "Muppet Wiki," and so on. I have the same problem with images labeled character. etc., but I generally have an easier time locating them and just copying the tag. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:26, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Also, could you re-upload your Image:Babybean.JPG image? There was a database error that night and some images got screwed up. — Scott (talk) 04:27, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Character's Toys Category? Hey Andrew! Remember when we were talking about a seperate category for toys and similar items that belong to characters (like Teddy Bird, Radar, David, etc.)? I was just reminded of it when I saw that David is in Category: Muppet Props. Any idea on what it should be called? Because after looking around some more, I definitely think its a worthwhile category to include. --Cantus Rock 00:23, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :Well, items like David would and should remain in props, since they are. But a second category to group them wouldn't hurt. I've thought of "Muppet Toys," but it depends partially on whether you want to merely include inanimate prop toys, or things like Rugby Tiger or Puppets as well. Or simply a list, as opposed to a category, like Muppet Pets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:33, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::Admittedly I'm not familiar enough to know; why would David be considered a prop and not fit in the category? Because if it is just a toy, it could be both. But as for what should be in the group, I'd say that it should be confined to solely inanimate toys, including those that while manipulated by others, have no life on their own. Thus, The Puppets would be in, but Rugby would not be. A list works too, its either or on that. Whatcha think? --Cantus Rock 03:03, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::I didn't say he wouldn't fit in, but that he would stay in props regardless. Unless he speaks or moves, he's still a prop, like Geraldine or Hardware Gonzo. And if you're going to limit it to inanimate toys, then I don't know what to call it, outside of Inanimate Toys. Really, for now, since you're not quite sure what to do and I don't want to suggest, I say start with a list (and since we re-organized lists, put it uinder Category:Character Lists for now). It's easier to rename a list, and if it proves that it would be beneficial as a category, that can be done too. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:07, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Done and Done. Also, I was thinking that the Puppets don't belong on the list, because there is no defined character who claims ownership of them. Other like puppets might if there is a clear owner. I think that, paired with what I put on the page (which probably should be reworded; like the title itself, describing the list in a brief explanatory statement is tricky), should be a good set of criterion. --Cantus Rock 06:40, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Hope I am doing this right Thanks for the warm welcome, my real name (suprisingly) is Andrew Smith. I shall try to incorporate your suggestions into my postings. -- AndrewSmith 16:44, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Tarzan Heya, do you know where I might have taken this screenshot? I forget which episode it came from and I already checked Wild Animals. — Scott (talk) 16:29, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm afraid I have no idea where you get your screenshots. For all I know, you might have Elmo tied up in your backyard. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:31, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::Cute. See if I share with you my episode of "Elmo's World: Closets" now. — Scott (talk) 16:35, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::Awww. Do I still get to see "Elmo's World: Hubbard Squash"? And seriously, I have no idea. I'll take another glance at the episode listing later on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) Labyrinth game question? Hey Andrew (not Alex)! Just curious what your question about the English in the Labyrinth game was? Something to do with the originality of the text? Just peaked my interest, after doing the research (ie. going around in circles throwing rocks at fairies, lol). Lemme know, I might be able to shed some light (maybe not, but its worth a shot!) :) --Cantus Rock 05:29, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :I was curious about whether the English text was in fact in the actual game or added by someone when it made the internet rounds (which happens). It seemed unlikely to me, and with the "mangled English" caption misleading, to suggest the bizarre statement was a translation error. It was either added later, or like the equally wacky dialogue game Earthbound, the result of very bored programmers with puckish senses of humor. Probably can't be proved either way by those of us outside of Japan, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:34, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, though I of course don't have an original copy of the game, I've worked with ROMs and emulators for a long while and I'd be confident in saying that the ROM I was using for research was ported in its entirety, untouched by outside programmers. I'll talk to some of my connections in the competitive gaming circuit to confirm that, but I'm 98% certain. Like many Japanese games (and products in general...quite noticable in J-pop music and print advertisements), English is interjected, but as it is not the native tongue, its wording is often improper. In this case, I think its that combined with the Earthbound-type humor of the original programming staff. I'd liken it to when there is a funny piece of foreign text in a film (ie. on a billboard or street sign) that, while merely blending in to the eyes of a person unfamiliar with the language, is ubsurd and thus comical to a person who does speak the language. I can't remember the film, but the example is avenue lèvres de singe -- to an English-speaker, a French street sign; but French-speakers laugh at the sign, which translates to "Monkey Lips Avenue." So the mangled text is like half-funny because its intended as such, and the other half because of the language barrier. I'm rambling, I hope I conveyed whatever point I was attempting. :) ::The dialogue in the game is interesting to me in general though, English and Japanese. I'd love to know what the Japanese texts of characters like The Worm and The Wiseman translate into. The Worm sometimes involves a Zelda-like exchange of coins, but unfortunately I'm still at a loss as to what the exchange accomplishes. I'm thinking about asking a Japanese co-worker to help me, maybe the other text (if also light-hearted) can lend some more information to the issue. --Cantus Rock 15:43, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Mopatop Thanks Andrew, many thanks for sorting out the formatting of the Mopatop entries. That's a very helpful piece of info you posted to me on Danny's talk page. (can I copy that onto my talk page? - it would be a much easier place for me to have it to refer to) Emma 21:38, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :Your welcome! I'd considered posting it there to begin with, but I was tired and strangely intimidated by the signature tests. Anyway, we use a lot of templates on Muppet Wiki (even I can't keep up with them all), and it takes some time to get used to. Awhile back, I did create List of Templates, as sort of a guide for newbies, but never found time or other incentive to finish it. Still, you might want to bookmark it anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:51, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Thumbs up Hey babe: I've been super busy/tired this week -- school's starting, and it's kicking my butt -- so I haven't been around much the last few days. I just saw the messages you left on Nick's talk page, and I want to give you a thumbs up on them. It's a shame that he hasn't responded to them. That was worth doing, and worth doing well. I guess we'll see whether he responds... -- Danny (talk) 23:16, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :I'd sort of figured as much, but it's nice to hear from you anyway! My semester started as well, but there's still a little time (they're still not letting me in the classroom, boo, but I'm still getting my stipend without having to wrestle freshmen, so yay as well), and right now, I'm sort of using the Wiki as an escape (I'm still keeping an eye on my deadlines, though). As you said before, the Wiki is always there. I'm seriously debating whether to go ahead and create a Saralou Cooper page anyway, and just rearrange things if I turn out to be wrong. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:25, 1 September 2006 (UTC) "Breadstuffs" I love Marvin Monster. Deliciously flowery writing. --GrantHarding 01:42, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. Plus I love his expression, as if he's thinking, "Gee, I hope Frazzle doesn't find out I stole his look." Illustrated characters are fun. I need to spruce up Tutterly T. Tutter as well. And of course, say hi to George and Barbara Brush. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:45, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Super Earl Hey, do you know what episode this is from? I just found this image on my hard drive, and I have no idea where it originally came from. — Scott (talk) 15:55, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :Don't have the episode number handy, but it's on the Wiki, and in fact, I think it's already listed on Superheroes, or at least in Category:Superheroes. It's "Earl, Don't Be a Hero." It also featured the second appearance of Captain Action Figure. I *think* it's in my luggage somewhere. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:00, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::Captain Impressive! --GrantHarding 12:54, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Andrew away We're gonna miss you -- hurry back! — Scott (talk) 18:26, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Glad to have you back! — Scott (talk) 17:26, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::I'll be even gladder when I can be back without having to stay at the library! But yeah, how I've missed it. I'm just itching to create an Old-Time Radio references page (and I have access to all my reference books, so when I get the time, I can make a nifty page with dates and performer connections, plus the fathers of both Jeff Moss and Tom Whedon worked in radio in the "golden age," Arnold Moss as an actor in assorted dramas, soaps and "Superman" as various villains, and John Whedon as writer on The Great Gildersleeve.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:29, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Die Muppet Show (Germany) I noticed that you're really diggin' up lots of cool, old images for the international voices of all the Muppets these days -- that's great! If you're interested: I kept track of all the credits of German Muppet dubs that I came across over the past few years, and created my own "dubbing-guide" that includes such obscure characters as Wayne and Wanda, and it spans TMS days to VMX. Everything is based on either German press-guides, official ending credits on my DVDs and such. Only a few names are missing (mostly from the latest dub -- VMX), but I provided names of US-actors, that some of these German voices normally "belong" to, so they should be easy to find. It's a simple .txt-file, but it could probably help you out a lot. I wouldn't know where to put all that info on the Wiki myself, as it's not just TMS, but almost everything else too, so if you're interested, just tell me where to send it, and I will. :) Also, how come you changed "der Nachrichtensprecher" back to "The Newsman" and "der Ansager" back to "The Announcer" on the Die Muppet Show (Germany) for Franz Rudnick? I was the one who added those names, and you can trust me with that piece of trivia. That's what they were definitely called either on the episodes themselves, or on German Muppet merchandise (books and such). No fingers crossed! And no toes either. :\ ---- Julian (talk) 03:48, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Julian! I know those were the proper translations, but I've never seen the Newsman especially referred to by anything in the actual episodes. They seemed more like titles than names ala The Swedish Chef, so it struck me as mildly misleading to list them as such. If you want to put them back in, though, I won't object again, especially if they were used in merchandise. It just sort of struck me as akin to some of the albums where "Erzahler" was listed instead of Narrator, especially when all other names were translated into English. I've been doing the same with my own pages, unless it was indeed a credited name and not a simple designation based on role, so El Mundo de Elmo has "TV Announcer" not "voz de Television." :And I'd *love* to get my hands on that file. I'm a credits buff, and I love combing through lists like that and dividing the information. I've been using the German Wikipedia, German voice actor forums, resumes, and one website in particular, Deautsche Synchronkartei, and photos from different websites. I'm a little frustrated in finding an image for Peter Capell (Pops), since in fact it shouldn't be so hard as he was a radio and movie actor in the states for years, and played the Tinker in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, but I can't find anything online, can't do DVD screengrabs here, and the only movie I have with him in, One Two Three, is VHS and don't know if I can take it back with me (I've been spending the summer at my parents in El Paso). I have easier access myself to Spanish credits, although Disney and others are inconsistent with Muppet stuff; either they don't include the Spanish, just the French track, or they do but no credits, so I rely on external sources. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:09, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, I almost forgot. My e-mail is blandings5@gmail.com -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:17, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Francois Poupon Just out of curiosity, why did you revert my changes to Francois Poupon, then incorporate them into your new edit? -- Ryan (talk) 20:06, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Note the "I'm tired" edit summary. I thought you'd added a "Baby ate him" line to Henri Poupon, since I didn't realize it was a new article. Thus I reverted back to what you had and expanded it. It's been one of those days, and dial-up connection and occasionally and randomly being blocked despite being logged in (thanks to fluctuating IP) hasn't helped. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:27, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::I see. I can't imagine attempting to Wiki on a dial-up connection. -- Ryan (talk) 04:27, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::It ain't easy! And to top it all, for some reason, now every image I grab or download is automatically saved as a .ART unless I change it to BMP, which I *then* need to change to JPG before uploading. I'll be glad to be back on my home machine! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:32, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Charlie McCarthy Yow! That page is awesome now. Hooray! -- Danny (talk) 16:18, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! My encyclopedia of old-time radio is in Syracuse, so it took me a little time to dig up my sources. When I get back, I'd really like to make an OTR reference page (thanks to direct tributes in Muppet Babies, Dog City, and Dreamchild, and a fair slew of connections). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:24, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::That would be cool. A lot of the material Henson used in Sam and Friends is OTR stuff -- Stan Freberg, Bob and Ray. -- Danny (talk) 17:08, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::And references to franchises which began on radio, like Gunsmoke, Dragnet, and Lone Ranger. And of course, the Johnny Carson appearance where Jack Benny jokingly calls Kermit a jerk for stealing the show. (And Lefty the Salesman is in many ways an extension of a character on Benny's program, "The Tout," whose catchphrase was "Hey Bud, c'mere a minute.") -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:38, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Lists Question! I noticed an incorrect paragraph in Elliott Gould's article about being one of three actors who have been in more than one Muppet movie, but rather than change it, I was thinking about starting a new list. So then I noticed that there's new subcategories in the Lists Category, none of which have to do with the movies. Where might something like that go? -- Joe (talk) 00:41, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, you could just change it to four (as far as I know, discounting Sesame stuff, the only addition to that list would be bit player Dan Payne). But depending on what the list looked like, probably Category:Behind the Scenes. That's being used as sort of a catch-all for things like actor/crew connections or inside jokes. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:48, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::There's also Mel Brooks and Charles Grodin, and that's just off the top of my head. Someone else might think of some too. -- Joe (talk) 00:56, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::Brooks didn't appear, it was a voice role for the second one, and Grodin was in one movie and two specials, not multiple movies. So for on-camera appearances in either theatrical or feature-length TV productions, that still leaves 4. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:22, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I guess I just disagree at the definitions of "movie" and "cameo," but I'm not going to press the matter. -- Joe (talk) 01:30, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::::It has nothing to do with the definition of cameo, but with "on-camera appearance," though I guess Brooks could slide. But note that the current categorization does not recognize The Muppets at Walt Disney World nor Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! as "movies." Plus both are one-hour, which also to my mind seperates a movie from a special (which is why The Muppets' Wizard of Oz is listed as a movie and not a special despite its roots on the tube). -- Andrew Leal (talk) Vacation Hey Andrew, I'm heading out tomorrow for a week of camping. So, just thought I'd let you know that you and Peter will be the only admins on until Danny gets back whenever he gets back (Monday?). Have fun! — Scott (talk) 01:29, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Ack! I feel like I've been tossed to the wolves. Peter's semi-back but hasn't been much any admin stuff really, and right now, in addition to a rash of anonymous folks (mostly harmless, but still takes time on dial-up), there's Ingeborg. Gah. Still, you need a vacation. Taking your offspring I presume? Have fun! Oh, and it seems the Elmo's World: Pets DVD is $8.42 at Sam's, but I'm lugging enough items back to Syracuse as is. Walmart is selling Beginnings DVDs with a tiny baby Cookie Monster. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:54, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not totally gone. I mean, I'm here now. -- Danny (talk) 01:56, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :::Hey, I'm back! Hope everything went well here. I won't fully be able to check into what's been going on until tomorrow, but I did pick up a copy of Elmo's World: Pets!. — Scott (talk) 00:00, 13 August 2006 (UTC) mood You're snarky today. Everything cool? — Scott (talk) 17:33, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :I didn't mean to come off as snarky. If you mean the Clyde thing, it was just for the record. If the Mr. Johnson thing, I'd typed that before you responded, since Nick himself used the phrase (and I'm just a trifle unduly irritated from fixing some of his contributions in general). (And I guess I'm just a little tired of trying to keep talkboxes clear; at this point, I've about given up). Andrew Leal (talk) 17:36, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, and I miss Peter (so I feel like I'm stressing more than I should on the Wiki), and El Paso in general is still recovering from record flooding (!), I'm recovering from a cold, and I want a pony. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:39, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :::It's all good. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a thorn in your side about something. The wiki can get on our nerves sometimes. I hope you get your pony. — Scott (talk) 17:55, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I will hug him and squeeze him and call him George. Or possibly Lance. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:15, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, sweets. I'm sorry you're not feeling so good today. I send you all the good thoughts. -- Danny (talk) 00:26, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Brando! Heya Andrew! I dig the Marlon Brando article a lot. I love it when you can wiki-link to so much stuff when the person hasn't even been in a Muppet movie! -- Joe (talk) 01:34, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! It was your uploading of the Dogfather image that finally gave me a pic to put on the page. I also liked your The Poseidon Adventure (which somehow inspired me to finally create The Love Boat, I suppose because both have Red Buttons in peril at sea, although in one it's only from scantily clad extras and wacky hijinks). Andrew Leal (talk) 02:11, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives